Microparticle measurement devices (for example, a flow cytometer) that detect the characteristics of microparticles such as cells through optical, electrical or magnetic means, and only separate and recover microparticles that have specific characteristics are known.
For example, as a microchip type flow cytometer, PTL 1 discloses a “microparticle measurement device that is provided with a microchip on which a flow channel through which a liquid that contains microparticles flows, and an orifice through which the liquid that flows through the flow channel is ejected into a space outside the chip, are arranged, a vibration element for converting liquid in the orifice into liquid droplets and discharging the liquid droplets, charging means for applying an electric charge to the discharged liquid droplets, optical detection means that detect the optical characteristics of microparticles that flow through the flow channel, a pair of electrodes that are arranged to face one another along a movement direction of liquid droplets discharged into a space outside the chip with the liquid droplets that move interposed therebetween, and two or more containers that recover liquid droplets that pass between the pair of electrodes”.
The liquid delivery of a liquid that is used by a microparticle measurement device to a flow channel is performed using a sample liquid tank that accommodates a sample liquid that includes microparticles, a sheath liquid tank that accommodates a sheath liquid, a liquid delivery pump that is used to deliver these liquids to the flow channel and the like (for example, refer to PTL 2).